Aquatic Ascendancy Treaty
The Aquatic Ascendancy Treaty was the official name of a Mutual Defence, Optional Aggression Pact formed by prominent yet modest Aqua alliances in the interest of advancing Aqua unity and for the betterment of the Aqua sphere. As such, only Aqua alliances may apply for AAT membership. Text of the Treaty Article I: Commitment to Aqua The signatory alliances will work together to ensure the tranquility of the bloc. Healthy debate and discussion are encouraged but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration by using proper channels when addressing a concern. Article II: Non-Aggression The signatory alliances shall work to maintain peace in the bloc. Therefore, no member of any signatory alliance shall attack or commit any act of war against a member of the other signatory alliance or assist an outside entity in doing so. Any disputes shall be handled with grace through the proper channels to ensure unity. Article III: Aid To further unity within the bloc, any signatory alliance may request financial aid and the other signatories are encouraged to assist, though not required to do so. Article IV: Intelligence Should any signatory of this treaty come upon or gather intelligence that has a bearing on the affairs or security of the other signatories, that information must be made available to that other signatories as soon as it becomes available in order to further maintain the stability and well-being of the signatories. Article V: Defense and Aggression Any attack upon one of the signatories is an attack on all. Signatory alliances shall come to the defense of another signatory with all means of assistance available. Failure to defend a fellow signatory shall be considered a breach of the terms of this treaty and will result in the expulsion of the violating alliance. Signatories shall also have the option of coordinating with each other to carry out aggressive action against a non-signatory alliance. Any signatories planning aggressive action must give the other members of the bloc at least 48 hours notice prior to the action to allow for possible coordination. Signatories not participating in the aggressive action are encouraged to support the attacking alliances financially and/or diplomatically. Article VI: Membership Additional signatories may be added to this bloc by a 3/4 vote of approval by the existing signatories after a one (1) week application period. The voting period shall last for 48 hours before the final decision is reached. Any Aqua alliance can apply, but may of course be turned down. Any alliance that is turned down may reapply after a 30 day waiting period. A party may be removed by a 3/4 vote of all existing parties, for a voting period of 48 hours. Failure to comply with any of the provisions of this pact is grounds for impeachment. In addition, a party may be impeached for inappropriate conduct as determined by the rest of the bloc. Parties are free to leave the bloc at any time, so long as notice is given 3 days (72 hours) prior in the bloc forums. In the event an alliance leaves the bloc, they shall continue to be bound by the provisions of Article II for a period of 72 hours. First Draft by BlackjackCF and Pantherrex Edited by Crushtania, Sorum and Jm0406 Second Draft and revisions by Duncan King, dpops, Nahzryn and Golden Boy Signatories For the The Aquatic Brotherhood *Crushtania, Triumvir of Finance *Scott Robb, Triumvir of State *Jm0406, Triumvir of Growth *MonE Mike, Chief Ambassador *Tiberivs, War Minister *Pantherrex, Minister of the Interior *Imperator Azenquor, High Magistrate *''The Aquatic Brotherhood Congress'' The Aquatic Brotherhood dissolved the Aquatic Ascendancy Treaty on December 02, 2008. For The Revolution *Compstomper, Primearch *Golden Boy, Elderarch *1S1K-KOLOHE, Hierarch of Internal Affairs *SirloinofBeef, Hierarch of Affluence *Jgoods, Hierarch of War and Defence The Revolution merged into Athens on December 03, 2008. For Zenith *Brian Reimer, Executive Triumvir *Duncan King, External Triumvir *GogetaDBZ96, Internal Triumvir :Advisors on the Project *Suvorov, Minister of Defense *Daniel Jeffery, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Dpops, Minister of Finance *Nahzryn, Minister at Large Zenith withdrew from the Aquatic Ascendancy Treaty on October 28, 2008. Website and IRC AAT Forums IRC: #AAT Announcement Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups